Annabeth Black's relationships
Throughout her life, Annabeth has had several mixed relationships with a variety of people. Her strongest relationships are with: Sean, Alice Shinner, and Hell Burnbottom. Family Parents Annabeth Black's relationship with her parents, one of whom was Helena Black, was positive, albeit somewhat indefinite. They were both alarmed and impressed when Annabeth seemed to mature very quickly. Helena did not react negatively at all when her powers were revealed, leading to an accident at the zoo — she even took her to eat out that day so she would feel better. In 2014, Annabeth left her parents and joined Mr. Stupid NoHead. Her parents insisted that she could not join the Darkness, but Mr. Stupid NoHead silenced the matter by killing them and leaving quickly with her. Annabeth seemed quite upset over the event, though she recovered quickly. The Gladiator The Gladiator was the second cousin of Annabeth Black. To say the least, their relationship was neutral. It is unknown what she thought of him. While the Gladiator appreciated her strength and beauty, he also despised her undying loyalty to Mr. Stupid NoHead, having no idea it was a smokescreen and she wanted him dead as badly as he and the deceased Chief Enforcer Dorphane Giles did. Although Annabeth herself never visited him, he appeared to her in two visions. In one of them he saw her current state, and one he saw her as a child. This vision interacted with Annabeth under the name “Anna” and noted the coincidences about their similarities. This vision eventually vanished while both mutants were fighting a dragon that Anna inadvertently lured to them when trying to use a sabotaged astrobot to allow a flare to be released signalling where Anna and he were. Like the Gladiator, Annabeth was certain that the Gladiator was not a dream but the existence of one of her relatives. The Gladiator was evidently struck by Annabeth's death. As a spirit, Annabeth returned to support the Gladiator in fully corporeal form as he organized the Knights of Plague. She also supported his desire for lore that was arcane and ancient. Jacob Bell It is possible that Annabeth was on good terms with her other cousin, Jacob Bell, who was a NoHead and rechristened Mr. Odious NoHead during the First NoHead War. Odious initially espoused the pure-blood supremacist line associated with his family. It is unlikely that he revealed his change of heart to Annabeth, or anyone else, prior to his disappearance in 2007. Becca Smith , her older sister ]] Annabeth appeared to have a fairly affectionate and close relationship with her cousin Becca Smith. The two fondly called each other by their nicknames of "Anna" and "Becky". Becca was also one of the only people who was able to question Annabeth's authority without unleashing the latter's anger. NoHeads Hell Burnbottom , her best friend.]] Annabeth Black seems to be oddly close to Hell Burnbottom, a fellow member of the Order who eventually became in charge with her becoming his second-in-command in 2020. She talked and joked with him around the fire (the night they spent interrogating Baby Intelligence), slept beside him that night, and even snuggled into his arm (not just subconsciously in sleep, she woke up briefly the next morning, looked around, and then returned to cuddling his arm). They were often seen joking together in practicing. When the S.M.S.B. converged during the skirmish in Yellowstone, Annabeth was seen with her head in Burnbottom's shoulder while he tenderly ran his fingers through her hair, the two had clearly become close quickly. While Annabeth was running towards Hell Burnbottom after Lindsay Kellerman had pushed him into the pit, Baby Intelligence stated that as Black called Burnbottom's name, her voice sounded very pained, and despite its futility, she begged Burnbottom to stay with her as he died. She very nearly avenged his death shortly after the Skirmish in the City Volcano, only being narrowly thwarted by Force Baby. In spite of being five years apart, the two of them were also training partners in their teenage years. Unknown to nearly all, it would be revealed years later after her death that Black and Burnbottom had in fact engaged in a sexual relationship, resulting in the birth of their son, Thomas Meyer, who was born in the Fourth NoHead Base before the Battle of the Fifth NoHead Base. Because of the egotistical and self-centered nature they shared, they might have considered the usefulness of Thomas in the idea of siring a lineage of evil devoutly loyal to them through familial bonds, seeing them as extensions of their own power and authority, much like many kings and tyrants who procreated to expand and solidify their own power through blood ties. Apart from their friendship, Annabeth may have chosen Hell as a mate due to his blood relations and thoroughly proven power as a mutant, thus marking him as a potent genetic combination and fit for her. Meanwhile, a mate of such fortitude and strength would certainly appeal to Burnbottom's pathological need to expand his fame and reputation. It is also possible that the conception of Thomas Meyer was unintentional as very little is known about his background. Sean Although Sean instantly had a crush on Annabeth Black, Annabeth did not feel the same way. After he saved her from a series of vines, however, the two were able to come clear. From there, she was on good terms with Sean. He was her best friend among the NoHead ranks, and she had almost as much respect for him as she did for leading authorities in the group. Both of them confided in each other their greatest fears, and Annabeth was more than patient in letting Sean vent to her. Sean would return this form of affection. When Annabeth became afraid that two police would kill her in Pennsylvania, she immediately contacted him, telling him that she feared for her safety with police after her, and that she would prefer to travel to the Second NoHead Base with the other NoHeads in a convoy. Sean agreed with her and resolved to come back for her, indicating how much he valued her life. She valued his life as well, as shown when she relentlessly defended him from oncoming robot soldiers. When they returned to the Base, Annabeth got herself clean and immediately searched for Sean, who knew he could comfort her. Sean was angry at their situation, and expressed this to her, who had more faith in NoHead than her friend did. Mr. Stupid NoHead , her hated Master.]] Annabeth followed Mr. Stupid NoHead as soon as she was given the chance, fighting in his army during the Second NoHead War. However, NoHead did not take kindly to failure or disloyalty from her, though she had never actually failed him. Despite Annabeth claiming to be close to NoHead, and NoHead often referring to her as a friend and his “true family”, the Dark Lord saw her as little more than a disposable servant. Despite this, Annabeth was one of the few NoHeads for whom Mr. Stupid NoHead appeared to place any amount of genuine trust. Even in the midst of war, Annabeth remained loyal to NoHead, even while most of the NoHeads believed he had betrayed them. She swore that she would rather go to Beta Prison instead of publicly forsaking him. In reality, however, her loyalty was a smokescreen for her murderous intentions, as she intended to supplant him and rule the universe by gaining immortality. Bartholomew Gales Annabeth seemed to regard Bartholomew Gales coolly. On the other hand, Bartholomew had a crush on her. However, he was able to conceal this. Unbeknownst to anyone, he was willing to tell Mean King that he felt like she "doesn't even know I exist." During the brief period in which she gave private mind resistance lessons, Annabeth relished in forcing Barty to relive his worst memories. At one point, Annabeth learned about Barty's feelings for her, as well as the time he had sex. The visions also exposed Bartholomew's worst nightmare. Bartholomew shouted at Annabeth to stop, insisting those memories were private. Annabeth, however, only called him "just as weak as Zach himself", which she probably believed to be true. It is implied that he no longer liked Annabeth after their lessons came to a sudden end. However, by the time the Second NoHead War broke out, he had come to truly care for her. He seemed concerned when Annabeth's robots captured two traitorous relief workers, suspected of being police. When Annabeth became the NoHead Grandmaster, Bartholomew's loyalty to her became even stronger, he would do anything to serve and please his new mistress. It is unknown quite how Annabeth reacted to Bartholomew's death. Qamar Annabeth first met Qamar after Sean introduced him. Recently, her actions as a spy had indirectly led to the death of the boy's parents. Initially, Qamar detested her for her role in Ken's demise. Annabeth calmly pointed out that without her, he would not be a NoHead either. From there, Qamar forgave her. They saw each other rarely, but they still seemed to like each other. Abalan Annabeth first met Abalan when her parents allowed the war-hardened man to move in with them. While they lived together, Annabeth became very close with her roommate. The two had a lot in common, and were able to sympathize about the Darkness. Annabeth was fully supportive of Abalan's decisions and respected his knowledge. He also sympathized with her passion for the Darkness, despite having renounced it. Annabeth and Abalan would work very well together in 2012. Annabeth had left her parents to join Mr. Stupid NoHead and it was time for her to prove she was worthy of the mantle. The two went to "deal with" a group of police in Kansas. It is highly likely that Abalan was holding back despite thinking Annabeth looked even more beautiful in her new garb, but either way, their teamwork proved vital to the mission's success. After Abalan's death, Annabeth was much more upset than she was willing to admit. Kenzie Walters Annabeth and Kenzie became very good friends through the NoHeads. The two quickly realized that they had a lot in common and Annabeth once overheard her telling her friends that Annabeth had "always been really nice" to her. Kenzie was obviously very fond of Annabeth, and appreciative of her kindness and support. Additionally, Kenzie loved books, and spent much of her time with Annabeth in the NoHead library. The two of them worked well together during the Search for the Chosen One. Kenzie spoke to her casually, as if to a friend, not a follower, and Annabeth did not show any anger when she contradicted her in Hotel Valley. Brute Gunray Annabeth appeared to be on good terms with Brute Gunray, who followed her willingly in 2020. The two have not been seen around each other but it is clear that Gunray respected her authority. Mean King Annabeth and Mean King were on good terms; he respected her authority over him in 2020. Mean King became infuriated when Force Baby stunned her; shouting at him to leave her alone, he bound the baby's shackles yet tighter. Before fleeing the battle, he sought her out, concerned was he for her safety. His death made her upset. Mira Annabeth first met Mira in 2014, which the latter felt was an honor. Although Mira initially intended to use Annabeth to get her way into the NoHead ranks, the two became close friends, especially on Mira's part. Annabeth did seem to value her life. Augustus Salt Following Mr. Stupid NoHead's demise, Augustus Salt joined forces with her and Hell Burnbottom, but due to many factors, it is hard to determine whether he originally served Annabeth out of loyalty, by being deceived or blackmailed. Friends Alice Shinner ]] During her education, Annabeth was best friends with fellow student Alice Shinner. Both of them saw a lot in each other; for instance, they were insecure and socially awkward. They preferred to keep to themselves and were both wimpy (though both of them became stronger in the end). Both had similar hairstyles. Most of the other students laughed at them, even though they liked them. During this time, Annabeth began hanging out with people who embraced Dark mutantry and bigotry, which put a huge strain on their friendship. Alice was offended by many of the views that Annabeth was beginning to adopt and disliked the qualities that her new classmates were bringing out in her. Initially, Annabeth did not truly understand her aversion. She was so insecure and blinded by her attraction to the Darkness that she imagined Alice would find it impressive if she became a real NoHead. When she asked her if she still intended to join Mr. Stupid NoHead and she did not deny it, she severed all ties with her. X1 Annabeth was close friends with X1, presumably as a result of the fact that X1 worked for the Police Grand Army and Annabeth was spying for them as a double agent. The two visited each other at Burger King every Saturday. Enemies Zach Kellerman From the beginning, Annabeth began a relationship of enmity and hate with Zach Kellerman and his best friend, Brooklyn Gales, throughout their school years. They detested each other almost instantly upon meeting for the first time on the school bus. Throughout their times at school, Zach and Brooklyn bullied Annabeth ceaselessly. Annabeth, in turn, never lost an opportunity to get one up on them whenever possible. Later, it is revealed that Annabeth and Zach would regularly pass snide remarks and taunts towards each other. Annabeth's continued bitterness toward Kellerman and Gale even into adulthood became apparent in 2017, when she showed delight into comparing Bartholomew Gales to Zach, despite Barty not knowing who he was. Brooklyn Gales From the beginning, Annabeth began a relationship of enmity and hate with Brooklyn Gales throughout her school years. They detested each other almost instantly upon meeting for the first time on the school bus. Throughout their times at school, Brooklyn bullied Annabeth ceaselessly. Annabeth, in turn, never lost an opportunity to get one up on her or her friend, Zach, whenever possible. Annabeth's continued bitterness toward Gale even into adulthood became apparent in 2017, when she showed delight into comparing Bartholomew Gales to his mother and telling him that she was not the great woman he liked to believe she was. Baby Intelligence , friend turned hated enemy.]] Annabeth Black first met Baby Intelligence, known as Peter Hecks at the time, at the police station. Baby Intelligence first met Annabeth at the police station while she was acting as a double agent without his knowledge. He quickly became extremely fond of her. He opened himself up completely to her and soon realized he trusted her with his life, a trust he did not have for anyone else. Baby Intelligence's trust was further cemented after she "made fencing practice fun" and saved him from being pummeled by a woman named Lori. Unbeknownst to Baby Intelligence, Annabeth continued to undermine him as much as possible, following the instructions of Mr. Stupid NoHead. When Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits Cardarphen boarded the Wasp intending to rescue Mayor Katie Black, Baby Intelligence caught Annabeth menacing officer Ray. Left with no choice, she revealed that she had always been loyal to Mr. Stupid NoHead. Horrified at this, Baby Intelligence fled through a vat of fuel, unable to bring himself to hurt her. He promised himself betrayal would never catch him off guard so much again. From this moment, Annabeth felt contemptuous of Baby Intelligence, as she very badly wanted him dead. In turn, Baby Intelligence hated Annabeth as much as she hated him. She even volunteered herself for the task of killing him in 2019, until Mr. Stupid NoHead quietly stopped her. Throughout their encounter in the Ambush in Australia, Annabeth goaded Baby Intelligence with sarcastic baby-talk, mocking him for falling for her ploy. After Annabeth became second-in-command of the NoHeads and possessed popstar Rocken Role, Baby Intelligence came to hate her as much as he hated Mr. Stupid NoHead. Though she spoke disparagingly of the fact that Baby Intelligence was "a shortsighted puppet and a silly copy of his mom", Annabeth despised Baby Intelligence mostly out of loyalty to her master. As such, Annabeth more or less hated anyone who challenged or threatened the NoHeads. Regardless of his feelings, Baby Intelligence recognized that Annabeth made a fearsome opponent. Baby Intelligence tended to focus on her whenever he saw pictures of her, or when her name came up. Baby Intelligence's hatred for Annabeth was intense enough for him to feel agitated when laying eyes on anyone who resembles her, even Carol Wilcox. Ironically, the two shared many similarities that neither of them were aware of. Both were half-blood mutants who grew up with heavy burdens and subservience to a powerful organization. Both of their initial caretakers feared them (Annabeth's parents were worried about her unusual habits as a preschooler, while Rotta and Greg feared Baby Intelligence's connection to mutantry). Both Baby Intelligence and Annabeth's lives virtually revolved around the Dark Lord — one was his archenemy and one was his most dependable and powerful follower. In addition, the two grew up virtually friendless until becoming a key player in the Second NoHead War (Annabeth due to her isolated nature and Baby Intelligence due to his unstable life). Furthermore, both had at least one near-death experience prior to becoming overage: Annabeth was nearly killed by Poe Ledsa during a mission in 2018, while Baby Intelligence repeatedly faced attempts on his life by the NoHeads). However, both Baby Intelligence and Annabeth had at least one silver gleaming: their attraction to books and admirable personalities. Rotta Hecks , whom she had no patience for.]] Although they both served the NoHeads to destroy the Police Grand Army and conquer the government, Annabeth does not get along with Rotta Hecks at all, partly due to them both trying to win the approval of Mr. Stupid NoHead and mainly because Rotta's arrogant, rude, short-sighted and delusional traits, Annabeth once threatened Rotta, stating that if she ever pushes her too far she will kill the latter without hesitation. Rotta, on the other hand, dislikes Annabeth for no apparent reason, simply because of her withdrawn yet accepting personality. Carol Wilcox , an enemy.]] Carol was an ally to Baby Intelligence who initially knew Annabeth as the woman who was very similar to her and who cruelly played the S.M.S.B. Grandmaster. Although she never had any direct contact with the girl, Carol showed direct contempt and fury for Annabeth's actions throughout the Second NoHead War. Others Darren Slade Darren first met Annabeth in 2019, and seemed to be charmed by her. Darren quickly found himself manipulated by her charm and the way that she preyed on his inner conflict, effectively turning him to the dark side. He immediately began to latch onto her, and Annabeth was willing to speak with him at times. Darren served her and Hell Burnbottom exclusively, though he quickly felt terrible for what he had done. He vented to her over his conflict, but Annabeth only replied that she was disturbed by his guilt. Wesley the Worm When Hell Burnbottom died and Annabeth took charge during the Second NoHead War, Wesley the Worm switched sides and began secretly serving the NoHeads. Black seemed to regard him with indifference, often scoffing at him or shushing him. On the other hand, Wesley clung to Annabeth tightly, believing her to be stronger than Baby Intelligence. Sebiscuits Cardarphen Sebiscuits Cardarphen has been an enemy of Annabeth ever since he witnessed her killing Ray. Almost immediately Sebiscuits drew his sword and sliced a hole in the floor, deeming her not worth the time. They fell down into a NoHead fuel tank, the surrounding robots proceeded to take aim, but the experienced NoHead commander ordered her troops not to fire in order to prevent the fuel from ignition. Annabeth would later regret not killing Sebiscuits upon learning that the Mayor had been rescued by his hand. In May 2020, Annabeth came to Sebiscuits, who had long since joined the Order, intending to form an alliance. Sebiscuits agreed and the two created a bond of close, but not indefinite trust. In the alternate timeline, they worked together to take over the world and come extremely close to living their dream. Pythoman Pythoman became a NoHead during the final stages of the Second NoHead War. During the course of the war, Pythoman became obsessed with Annabeth. He deeply respected her, though he envied her power. Black accepted the change in alliance, the two seemed to work well together in their final days. In the alternative timeline, however, it is shown just how little Black trusted nor respected Pythoman. She only kept him because his loyalty to her sometimes proved useful (often times without Pythoman being any the wiser). She never directly bullied Pythoman, but she also did nothing to prevent Cardarphen doing it. She even giggled when he told Pythoman he was "as dumb as a rock" because he thought the artist Raphael was still alive. Annabeth had Pythoman assigned to menial tasks, highlighting just how unimportant he was to her. More about Annabeth Black Notes and references Black, Annabeth